Episode 2878 (22nd March 2001)
Plot Richie is waiting to go into court and asks if he can have a word with Miss Browning. Angie has a quick chat with Richie and tells him he has done all he can. Miss Browning comes and asks Richie to talk to him, he says it doesn't matter any more. The QC has a word with Andy and says they can't have a repetition of yesterday. Betty is in the courtroom and says to Alan that she hopes they don't give Andy a hard time. Betty says that she is beginning to wonder if Jack did do it after the evidence the boys gave. Jack is talking to a QC and says he doesn't want Andy to be put in that situation. The QC tells Jack that Andy will be fine. Jack says he might change his plea to guilty so Andy doesn't go through all that again. Ed goes round to see Emily at Jack's house. Emily shows Ed a picture which Victoria has drawn. Ed asks if he can meet Emily's family. Emily is reluctant. Zak arrives, Emily ushes Ed into the lounge. Zak asks for a cup of tea. Andy is in the courtroom giving evidence. He says that the court don't believe him. Richie jumps up and says he wants to say something, he is told to be quiet. The court decide that Andy is not to be questioned anymore. Zak says that he feels for Emily this week and invites her to a get together at the Dingles in remembrance for Butch. Emily says that Butch would like her to make new friends, Zak says he wouldn't mind. Zak says that he likes having Emily around. Richie comes out of the courtroom and tells Angie that he wants to change his evidence, Angie says he shouldn't be telling her. She tells him he has to give another statement to a prosecution clerk. Kathy is sitting with Andy and Robert, who are arguing. Kathy tells them to be patient. In the courtroom it is being discussed whether Richie's new evidence should be heard. Geoffrey and Miss Browning debate over whether it should be heard, Miss Browning does not think it should. She believes that Richie has been influenced by Andy Sugden who she describes as an emotional teenager. The magistrate says that he wants the jury to decide. Richie stands up to give more evidence. He tells the court what his new statement says. He says that he didn't see Jack start the fire, he just presumed it was Jack. Richie is asked by Miss Browning if anyone put him under pressure to change his statement. Richie says nobody put him under pressure. Robert asks Kathy and Diane if that evidence will help his father. They say it will if the court believes him. Emily goes into the sitting room to see Ed, and explains why she ushered him in there when Zak arrived. Emily is adamant that Ed should not meet the Dingles just yet. In court, Miss Browning asks the jury to decide, and gives them all the points which suggest Jack started the fire. Ashley has been running and comes into the sitting room behind the bar, Bernice is asleep on the sofa. Bernice tells Ashley that Richie has changed his evidence. Geoffrey then stands before the jury and asks them to consider a not guilty verdict, he says there is no conclusive evidence. Edna tells Ashley that he looks like a refugee, dressed in his running rear and shouldn't work behind the bar dressed like that. Seth, Edna, Terry, Ashley and Bernice discuss the court proceedings. The magistrate tells the jury that they must make a decision. Cast Regular cast *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Hilary Browning QC - Sarah Parks *Louise Salisbury - Caroline Strong *Geoffrey Hamilton-Jones QC - Nicholas Blane *Justice Michael Thornton - Anthony Schaeffer Locations *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer, interview room and courtroom *Melby Farm - Lobby, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and pubic bar Notes *Caroline Strong makes a pre-Mel Doland appearance as Louise Salisbury. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,000,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes